1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved rotor head fairing for a helicopter main rotor which encloses the rotor hub and blade root area and the supports for in-plane vibration control devices such as bifilar absorbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior rotor head fairings have been complex and relatively heavy. Further, since the blade cutout holes have to be sized to accommodate anticipated flapping and lead-lag movements, excessive airflow internal of the fairing resulted so that the reduction in airflow turbulence provided by the fairing was not significant. In attempting to overcome these difficulties, prior fairings have been made with boots enclosing the blade roots at the openings, or sliding surfaces have been provided, thus presenting wear problems and adding weight to these rotating parts. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,008,671, 3,056,456, 3,101,929, 3,130,942, 3,310,120 and 3,217,811 are representative of the rotor head fairing prior art and it will be noted that none of these patents includes a compartmented rotor head fairing construction.